


Clean Up in Aisle Sex Hair

by fallencas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Fluff, Food, M/M, Pie, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallencas/pseuds/fallencas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one pecan pie left in the grocery store, and Dean is /not/ going to let the attractive blue eyed man get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Up in Aisle Sex Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've posted so I hope you guys like it!! It's basically a bunch of deancas fluff with pie. c:
> 
> http://failingcas.tumblr.com

Dean couldn't believe it. The last pecan pie sat there waiting just for him. After a long day at the auto shop, he drove straight to the grocery store still in his mechanic uniform, grease and all. He couldn't wait to marathon Dr. Sexy with a mouthful of his favorite dessert. He bounced down the aisle with a stupid grin on his face, ready to grab it, when another hand reached for it first.

"Hey! That's my-" Dean spluttered as he glanced up. A pair of deep blue eyes greeted his with such intensity, like Dean just hung the moon or some shit.

"That-That's my pie." What was supposed to be forceful came out closer to a squeak as Dean tried to steal it back from the guy's hands.

His stupid, strong, calloused hands, Dean noted upon further examination. As his eyes wandered upward, he noticed the toned, yet lean muscle of his upper arm, leading up to his perfect soft pink lips. He paused there for a moment, reveling in the idea of what they would feel like against his own. Wait, what the hell was Dean thinking? This guy just tried to steal his pie! Goddammit Winchester, pull it together. There's no time for attractive men with eyes like the fucking ocean and wild sex hair, if they're out to ruin his Friday night.

Dean felt his face heat up immediately, as he was pulled from his reverie. Hopefully, he hadn't been caught staring. As he looked up, the man smirked at him. Shit.

"I do apologize, but as this is a public grocery store, and I am, in fact, part of the public, I have as much of a right to this pie as you." Fuck fuck fuck. His voice sounded like it was made from gravel, too. It was like Fate decided to royally fuck him over when he finally got a night of peace and quiet.

As Sex Hair was further explaining his point, Dean made a grab for the pie. Unfortunately, the man was too quick, and held it behind him. He backed toward the freezer section adjacent to the pies, as Dean tried to reach around him.

"Hm, what kind of ice cream do you think would go best with this pie? I was thinking chocolate, but, then again, I've always loved the taste of vanilla." Nope, he did not need _that_ visual.

Dean struggled not to fumble like an awkward teenager as he spoke, "Dude, no! Give me the damn pie." He reached around his back, but the guy backed into the freezer door, trapping the pie.

"Why should I?" Dean stepped toward the man, crowding his personal space.

"I-I saw it first!" Great, now he sounded like a stumbling seven-year-old.

Blue Eyes glanced at his name tag. " _Dean,_  there are plenty of other ones on the rack." He didn't seriously just suggest another flavor of pie. Dean wouldn't stand for it.

"Dude, everyone knows pecan is the only acceptable pie to watch Dr. Sexy with."

Dean took a deep breath, and stepped forward. He cornered the man against the freezer door, and placed his hands on either side of his head. He leaned in so he was inches from the man's ear.

"Listen, buddy, I've had a  _really_ long week, and all I want to do is go home, and eat this pie. Now, I'm sure you can understand that, so if you don't mind, I would  _love_ for you to give it to me." A smirk ghosted on the man's lips, as Dean talked. What the fuck?

"Alright. You can have it." Wait, what?

"However, you have to catch it, first." Before Dean could process any of what he said, Blue Eyes was sprinting down the aisle toward the cash registers. 

Dean ran after him, undeterred by the onlookers' stares. 

"Hey! Hey, what the hell, man?!" The guy stopped to smirk just long enough for Dean to accidentally plow right into him, knocking them into a cereal display.

Fruit Loops exploded everywhere, as Dean struggled to stand up. His efforts were in vain, however, as the guy pinned him to the tile floor. What had he done to deserve this? All he wanted was a nice night alone, before this ridiculous guy came along and got sugar cereal stuck in his hair.

"Dean, this is very inappropriate behavior to be displaying at a grocery store. I might have a mind to call the manager on you."

Dean babbled incoherently as he tried to gather himself, "I'm- you're- you're the one who ran down the fucking aisle!"

"No, no, I get it. You can't help it that you're attracted to me." Dean blushed furiously at that remark, obviously meant as a joke. He forced himself to look anywhere but those big dumb eyes, but even so, he could feel the man's gaze on him.

After a few painstakingly long seconds, Dean sighed. "You know, I never did get your name."

"Castiel," he murmured.

" _Castiel,_ " the name rolled off Dean's tongue like a foreign language. "Well,  _Cas,_ if you would be so kind and get off of me, I would really like to share this pie with you. You know, if- if you want to."

"You know, I really would. Too bad I'm allergic to pecans." Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then why did you make me destroy all this cereal?!" Dean squirmed under Cas trying to get up again, to no avail. He finally gave in, and searched Cas' eyes for answers.

"You're really cute when you're flustered, Dean. I couldn't help myself. And I would also really enjoy hanging out with you." Cas beamed, and it was all Dean could do not to kiss him then and there.

"That's great, but I would really appreciate it if I could stand up, and get these damn fruit loops off me."

Cas actually  _blushed_ at him, apparently forgetting they were laying in the middle of the grocery store. "Right, of course. Anything for you, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Please feel free to comment any thoughts! I'd really appreciate it <3


End file.
